A Series of Marvelous Events: Part 9
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: In Part 9 of this series of One-shots, the Baudelares go to stay with Jessica Jones and learn how tough and gruff she is.


**I don't own any characters. A Series of Unfortunate Events belongs to Daniel Handler and Netflix. Jessica Jones belongs to the MCU and Netflix too.**

* * *

It was a cloudy day in Hell's Kitchen, but that didn't stop it's citizens from going about their day. In fact no one noticed the black car driving down the road.

Inside the car, Violet asked "What's the name of our new guardian again?"

Mr. Poe coughed into his right arm before he replied with "Her name is Jessica Jones and she's an orphan, much like yourselves or so I heard."

Violet, Klaus and Sunny didn't know how to feel about that, as much as they hated being reminded of the fact they were orphans, the fact that their new guardian could relate to what they had gone was oddly comforting.

However, the area that Mr. Poe was driving through looked anything but comforting.

At once, all three Baudelaires glanced at each other as they all thought the same thing, _Oh no, please don't let Jessica be like Olaf._

As the black car reached a run down looking apartment, Mr. Poe pulled to a stop. As Violet, Klaus and Sunny stepped out of the car, they looked nervously at the apartment.

Soon they walked up to the front door. Mr. Poe was about to hit the buzzer, when they heard a feminine voice call out "Excuse me, are you Mr. Poe and the Baudelaires?"

Mr. Poe, Violet, Klaus and Sunny turned around to see a beautiful tall blonde haired woman who was dressed nicely approaching them.

"Are you Jessica Jones?" Mr. Poe asked warily.

"No, I'm her sister Trish Walker." The blonde woman replied.

"I didn't know that Jessica had a sister, I was told that she had a brother and that all of her family died in the accident." Mr. Poe replied in a suspicious tone.

At once, all three Baudelaires turned to look at each other in disbelief.

 _Could it be? Could it be that Mr. Poe is actually acting responsible for once?_ They all thought at the same time.

Then Trish pulled them out of their thoughts with "I'm her Foster sister, my family took her in after the accident."

Upon hearing this, Mr. Poe coughed for a few moments before his face soften as he replied "Oh, I'm so sorry, forgive me. I must've missed that when I was reading up on Jessica."

"Are you going to take us to her?" Klaus wondered.

Trish nodded as she added "I know where her apartment is, I've been there many times before."

* * *

A few seconds later, Trish led the Baudelaires and Mr. Poe upstairs to Jessica's apartment.

As the group walked down the hallway, Klaus asked Trish "Excuse me, but what's Jessica like?"

Trish paused for a moment before she replied with "She's...complicated. She's has some problems, but she's a good person who will go to the ends of the earth to keep you safe if she puts you under her protection."

As she finished speaking, the group arrived at Jessica's apartment number. As Trish unlocked the door, she called out "Jess? It's me Trish. Remember those kids that you mentioned? Well, they're here."

As Trish started to look for her sister, the group heard a moan of "What?"

Feeling a little concerned, Mr. Poe said "Jessica Jones? My name is Arthur Poe and I'm heard to drop off the children." "Are you okay?" He added.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." A gruff yet feminine voice muttered as it's owner, a black haired woman looking like she had a rough night.

The pretty yet messed up looking woman who the Baudelaires assumed to be Jessica said "Hey, kids. Don't expect me to the warm and motherly type, I'm not very good at it."

At once, Violet, Klaus and Sunny turned to look at each other, all thinking the same thing, _Please don't let her be like Olaf._

Then they were brought out of their thoughts as Mr. Poe said a little too cheerfully "Well, I hope you all get to know each other very well, in the meantime, if you need anything I'll be at the bank."

With that, Mr. Poe hurried out of the apartment.

As Violet, Klaus, Sunny and Trish stared off after him, the pretty blonde voiced what the Baudelaires were thinking "Did he just ditch you guys?"

Then Jessica suddenly called "Hey! Come back here! You are not dumping these kids on me without telling anything about them!"

With that, Jessica rushed out of her apartment and hurried after the banker. However, Violet and Klaus couldn't help but notice that there was something strange about the way she ran.

Trish must've noticed it too for she called out "Jessica, have you been drinking?"

As Trish and the Baudelaires hurried after Jessica, she called out "You never had a problem with it before!"

"I did have a problem with it, I'm complaining about it even more now because you have kids to look after." Trish replied.

"I didn't ask to look some group of kids, I can barely take care of myself let alone a group of kids." Jessica fired back before she added "The thought of anyone trusting their kids to me is crazy."

At once, Violet, Klaus and Sunny felt their hearts sink. Their new guardian didn't even want them!

"Jess!" Trish cried out in an admonishing tone.

"Whatever." Jessica muttered as she entered the elevator.

Feeling embarrassed, Trish turned the Baudelaires and said "I'm sorry, she's usually not like this."

"What she usually like?" Violet wondered.

"A little less meaner." Trish replied.

"That's not very helpful." Klaus stated as both Violet and Sunny nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

As the Baudelaires were talking with Trish, Jessica had gotten to the main lobby, but by the time she went outside, Mr. Poe was gone!

"Damn it! Who does he think he is dumping these kids I don't even know on me like that." The super strong woman complained to herself.

Before she could continue with her rant, a new falso voice called out to her with "Excuse me, Miss are you Jessica Jones?"

The P.I. stiffened at the sound of her own name. Even with Killgrave gone for good, that question still frightened her.

Slowly she turned around to face a strangely dressed man with blonde hair.

"Who's asking?" Jessica replied with a frown.

The strange blonde haired man answered with "My name is Gregory, I've with social services. I'm afraid there's been a mistake, the children were never meant to end up in your care, especially in the state of my current lifestyle."

"Alright, cut the crap. Who are you really?" Jessica demanded.

At once, the blonde haired man paused for a moment before he replied "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Don't bullshit me!" Jessica fired back. "Did you think you could seriously fool me with that disguise

Count Olaf?"

Olaf's face became pale as he replied in his falso accent "Olaf? Who is this handsome Olaf?"

In spite of herself, Jessica couldn't help but burst into laughter as she replied "Wow, either you are seriously delusional thinking you can fool someone with that disguise or you could be one of the greatest comedians of all time."

The blonde man smiled as he replied "Thank you for the compliment, but you're right, I am Count Olaf."

No sooner had he said that, he withdrew a knife and added "Now, you're going to give me the children…"

However, that was all he had the chance to say, before Jessica disarmed him and twisted his arm behind his back.

"You're not touching those kids!" Jessica hissed.

Olaf then let out wicked chuckle as members of his theater troupe came out of the shadows, ready to fight the P.I.

 _I didn't sign up for this._ Jessica thought to herself as she started to fight all the troupe members at once. They all came at her with all kinds of weapons, but Jessica had learned much from her brief team up with Daredevil, Luke and Iron Fist, and quickly disarmed all of them before proceeding to knock out each and everyone of them.

Then just as Jessica turned her attention to a stunned and scared Olaf, the sound of motorcycles could be heard approaching them.

Olaf smirked as he said "You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?"

The super-strong woman paused before she answered "You know? For a moment there, I kind of did."

A few seconds later, an even larger group of Olaf's theater troupe members surrounded Jessica.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the P.I.'s apartment, Trish and the Baudelaires were slowly becoming aware that something was happening outside as they noticed the fight commence.

"Olaf! How did he fight us?" Violet and Klaus asked at the same time.

"Nape." Sunny spoke up, which meant "We got to save Jessica from him."

At once, Trish whipped out her cell phone and called 911, as Trish spoke with the 911 operator, Violet tied her hair back with a ribbon as Klaus and Sunny continued to watch the fight.

The gears and levers in Violet's brain began to spin, she suddenly heard Klaus say "Come check this out!"

* * *

As both Trish and Violet joined Klaus and Sunny at the window, Jessica began to fight with such strength that it was almost scary.

First she knocked one guy out with one punch and then disarmed another one who had a knife and turned his weapon against him. As he fell to the ground with a yell of agony, a couple more came at her. Jessica still knocked them to the ground with a couple of punches and when one got too close to Jessica for comfort, she hit him right in the eye!

Back in the super-strong woman's apartment, Trish and all three Baudelaires looked at other in shock.

"Should we stop her before she takes things too far?" Klaus wondered, unable to believe that he was feeling sorry for Olaf and his theater troupe.

"She isn't normally like this." Trish stated as she began to usher the children away from the window.

"Hey!" All three Baudelaires protested at once.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you guys see anymore of this battle as it's getting surprisingly violent." Trish insisted as she lead them back to their room.

"Can you at least tell us how did Jessica get so strong and where did she learn to fight like that?" Violet inquired.

The beautiful blonde paused for a moment before she answered "I'll tell you later, after I make sure there is a later."

With that, she shut the bedroom door and locked it tight as she hurried back towards the window.

* * *

On the ground below, Jessica continued to put up a brutal and bloody fight against Olaf and his trope.

As she punched a man blood went flying out of his mouth, as another came at her, Jessica jumped up on a trash dump.

As the other troupe members stared at the young woman in shook, Jessica called out to them "I already had a bad day today and I'm not gonna let you guys mess it up even further by putting those kids though even more shit! So this is your last warning, Get out right now and don't come back or else!"

Ignored her warning, a member of the troupe withdrew a knife and hurried towards the garbage dump with the intent to harm. Jessica looked somewhat annoyed at the man and leaped off the garbage dump. She attempted to run, but the man came at her so fast that the P.I. momentarily wondered if he had super speed. Through her quick reflexes and thinking, Jessica grabbed a nearby trash can lid as a shield, but the knife got stuck in the lid. Still it didn't reach Jessica, she quickly threw the garbage lid away and grabbed the guy and knocked him out before he could attack her. Seeing that these guys weren't going to stop Jessica leaped back into the fray and continued to knock them out one by one.

* * *

Back in the apartment, Trish was still on the phone with 911 who assured her that the police would arrive any minute.

* * *

As Trish waited for Jessica continued to knock all of the trope members down one at a time.

In back of his mind, Olaf, who had managed to doge Jessica, began to weigh his options. As much as he wanted the Baudelaire fortune, he was starting to realize that he greatly underestimated this woman, all around him lay his now seriously injured troupe. If they stayed any longer, they might join the Baudelaire parents.

So, right then and there, Olaf made a choice that he hated.

"Retreat." He muttered with clear and utter loathing.

At once, the frightened troupe members started to run away from Jessica as fast as they could, but as Olaf moves to join them, the super strong woman suddenly called out "Except you, Olaf! You stay right where you are!"

* * *

Sometime later, after Trish had gone home and Olaf and goons had been arrested, Violet, Klaus, Sunny and Jessica were sitting down to dinner as she placed a box of pizza on the table.

"Here's the pizza, enjoy it. I'm heading out." Jessica announced as she grabbed her wallet and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait! What happened between you and Olaf?" Klaus inquired.

Jessica paused in the doorway as she turned around to face Klaus as she said "I told him to stay right where he was and didn't listen, so I chased him down and caught him. I told him that I would allow him to keep his wicked life if he never bothered you again, if he or any of his goons came back, they would have to deal with me."

With that, the super-strong woman hurried out the door and shut it behind her.

Once she was gone, Violet turned to look at her siblings and asked "What do you guys think of her?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders as he replied "I don't know, she seems kind of mean. Still she isn't as bad as Olaf and she did scare him and his troupe away before she turned them in."

Sunny added "Boo-Whop." Which meant "Still, she is pretty apathetic."

"Still, she's nicer than Olaf." Violet said in an attempt to be optimistic.

"True, But is she acted a lot nicer, than we would be in business with her." Klaus stated as Sunny nodded in agreement.

* * *

At that very moment, Jessica was heading over to her favorite bar, when she spotted her foster sister and best friend Trish coming towards her.

Upon seeing the beautiful blonde woman approach her, Jessica said "Isn't it a little dangerous to be in this part of town at night?"

Trish smiled as she answered "I could say the same about you."

"Hey, I can take care of myself." Jessica replied.

Trish smiled once again before she frowned and asked "How come you left the kids by themselves?"

Jessica shuffled it off with "The oldest is 14 and it's not illegal to leave a 14 year by themselves. From what I heard about them is that they can take care of themselves."

Trish continued to frown as she added "These kids have lost their parents and home. They lost everything but each other and the clothes on their backs, they placed in one home where the guardian tried to force Violet to marry him and when they were taken out of that house and placed with a decent man, the same creep who made their lives miserable tracked them down and killed their new guardian and tried to kidnap, sure you may have stopped him and troupe and put them in jail...but what if they break out again.

"I'm no superhero, but I can protect them from any shithead that tries to hurt them." Jessica stated.

 _Maybe she's starting to show motherly instincts towards the children._ Trish thought to herself before adding _I can't believe I thought that sentence._

In all the years that Trish knew her sister, Jessica made it very clear that she wasn't the motherly type and yet she still showed her protective side towards the kids.

"Still, you should at least do nice things for them." She added.

"Like, what." Jessica muttered.

"Getting them ice cream or candy once in awhile." Trish advised.

* * *

Back at the apartment, the Baudelaires continued to eat their dinner.

"This is pretty good and the air is at least quiet." Violet said as she took a bite of pizza.

A few seconds later, they heard the door openings as their new guardian called out "It's me, I got you guys something nice for dessert."

At once, Violet, Klaus and Sunny looked up to see a somewhat tipsy Jessica carrying a brown bag.

"Trish said I ought to do nice stuff for you guys once in awhile, so I brought you all ice cream. I didn't know what all of you liked so I got all off you guys chocolate." Jessica explained.

As she finished she reached into the bag and pulled three kid sized take home cups filled one scoop of chocolate each. As each of the Baudelaires took a cup, they looked at Jessica and said "Thanks."

"Whatever, just enjoy it." Jessica answered with a wave of her hand.

* * *

Sometime later, Violet, Klaus and Sunny getting ready for bed.

Suddenly there heard snoring coming from the living room.

"Hee-goo?" Sunny wondered. Which meant 'What was that?'

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Violet promised as she placed Sunny in Klaus's arms. As went to go check, Klaus, still carrying Sunny, followed her.

In the living room, they found a now snoring Jessica sleeping on the couch.

Feeling bad for her, Violet quietly crept over to her, placed a blanket over her, tucked her in and hurried over back to her siblings.

As they walked back to their room, Klaus looked at Violet and said "Why do you think she acts so gruff?"

As they reached their room, Violet answered "I don't know, but I think that losing her family made her this way."

"We lost everything and we didn't turn out so bad." Klaus reminded his older sister as they crawled into their beds.

"We just need to give her a chance that's all." Violet replied as she turned off the lights and she and her siblings went to sleep.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
